Somewhere Along In The Bitterness
by vonniebeth
Summary: Sequel to One Regret From Yesterday that Grows in Time. It's the gang's senior year at Hollywood Arts, filled with everything senior year i.e. college apps, prom, graduation, drama etc, and, for Beck and Jade, raising Evan.


**hello, hello, people! Welcome to the sequel of "One Regret from Yesterday That Grows in Time" (it might help to read that first, since I'm bringing back some of the OCs and past events, but you don't have to)! Sorry this took awhile to get to. I had finals and a new schedule to deal with. It's my last high school semester, so I don't wanna do too much slacking. (; Anywho, originally, this was going to be a senior year story, then I thought, "why not incorporate Evan into it?" I'll do my best to update every weekend, since my workload isn't as bad this semester. I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long, but it's kind of an intro to what I'd like to get into. I suck at intros, so this chapter may not be very good, but there'll be good stuff in the chapters ahead. I may do some tweaking later on. We'll have to see. Sorry for such a long note, but I'm just filling you guys in what direction I'm going. (: **

* * *

><p>"Jade, honey, it's time to get up!" Jade's mother, Daphne, called as she lightly knocked on Jade's door.<p>

Jade groaned as she opened her eyes and lifted her head, the clock on her bedside table reading 7:30. It was August 22nd, the first day of school. It had been almost three months since she gave birth to Evan, yet she was still pretty exhausted. Evan did not sleep through the night and cried whenever Jade or Beck left him by himself for too long. Tiredly, she threw her head back on her pillow. "Five more minutes!" she shouted.

Daphne then opened the door, approached Jade's bedside and shook her shoulder. "Hey, Miss Senior, it's your last first day of school!"

"I don't care," Jade grumbled, trying to fight her mother. "Don't they have maternity leave for students?"

"No. Even if they did, I'd still make you go to school." Daphne stopped shaking Jade and headed for the door. "Now, get up, get dressed for school and get Evan ready for day care."

Jade shot up instantly. "Day care?" Jade practically spat out, as if those words were new to her. "Why... what?"

Daphne turned back to face her daughter, trying not to laugh. "You weren't planning on bringing him to school, were you?" Jade gave her mother a "yahh" look, and Daphne sighed. "Jade…"

"What? Mom, he cries when he's not with me or Beck. I'm not exactly looking forward to bringing him either…"

"What if he just stays here? I'll watch him." Daphne approached Evan's crib and smiled. "Does Evan wanna spend the day with his granny?" In response, Evan cooed, and Daphne looked back at Jade. "There! You just get ready for school, and I'll take care of my grandson."

Jade fell back on her pillows. "Fine. Just give me a minute." Daphne walked out, closing the door behind her, and Jade groaned. "Senior year…" She forced herself out of bed and got changed for school. Then she took Evan out of his crib and cuddled him. Even though she was cruel to others, Jade was a good mother to Evan. She changed him, took him downstairs to the kitchen and handed him to her mother. "I'm off to school now. Bye, Mom." She kissed Evan. "Bye, Evan. Be good for Granny." As soon as Jade was at the front door, she heard Evan start to cry. Jade sighed. "Poor Evan…"

* * *

><p>Jade walked into Hollywood Arts and was greeted immediately by Cat, who ran to hug her, her red hair flying behind her. "JADEY!" she shouted.<p>

Jade waved. "Hello, Cat…"

"Did you have a good summer?" Cat giggled. "How's Evan doing? Does he love the stuffed cat I got him?" Cat noticed that Jade didn't look happy. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Jade sighed. "Evan cried as soon as I left, and I'm not looking forward to a whole year of being mocked for having a baby."

Cat was silent for a moment. "Maybe they forgot. It WAS last year, after all…"

As if on cue, Muffy Little walked by, her blonde hair now dyed black and her Southern accent still as annoying. "Well, look who we have here?" she smirked. "It's Hollywood Arts own whore and the mayor of Crazytown."

Cat gasped, looking insulted, but Jade wasn't about to let Muffy ruin her first day of senior year. "Fuck off," Jade replied instantly. "I'm happy with my life, and nobody talks about my best friend like that."

Muffy rolled her green eyes. "Wow, take a joke?"

Muffy ran off to catch up with Shannon Norde and Brenna Caruso, who became her best friends over the summer, while Cat called after her, "What's that supposed to mean?" She looked at Jade. "Why did Muffy call me a whore?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Hun, I think she meant me as the whore and you as the mayor of Crazytown."

Cat nodded, then gasped again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey guys!" Tori and André called as they joined them by the main entrance. "How was your summer?"

"It was great!" Cat shouted. "I went to Disneyland and met Mickey Mouse!" She giggled. "He was funny! And really smart for a mouse. He even signed an autograph for me." She sighed. "How was yours?"

Tori and André nodded, not wanting to burst Cat's bubble by telling her that Mickey Mouse was just a guy in a costume. "Mine was alright," André said. "Wrote some songs, recorded a CD, went to Florida…" He smiled at Tori. "And we celebrated our 6 month anniversary."

"Good. Stop going out!" Jade shouted.

Tori gasped. "Well, excuse me, Ms. Grumpy-gills, but why must you spoil my happiness?" she wanted to know.

"It's just a fair warning so you don't end up making the same mistake me and Beck did."

"What mistake?" Beck wanted to know as he joined the group.

Jade turned around, clearly shocked and embarrassed. "Well, you know…"

"Tori, what did you do this summer?" Cat asked, wanting to avoid an argument between Jade and Beck.

"Well, I…" The bell rang. "I will tell you at lunch."

The group dispersed, and Cat was left alone. "Where did everyone go?" She looked around and saw a cafeteria lady wheeling muffins on a cart. "Ooh, muffins!"

* * *

><p>**ok, I know this was pretty awful, but we'll get into some fun stuff next chapter. And I have no idea why I through in that Cat scene in the end. I apologize for my lack of good intros, but I'm working on that. See you next chapter!**<p> 


End file.
